Realization
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Professor Franken Stein puts the pieces together to realize what had infiltrated Shibusen. Sequel to Bandages. Hinted SteinxMedusa. K for talk of blood. Based on Episode 12.


**Fandom: **Soul Eater  
**Summary:** Professor Franken Stein puts the pieces together to realize what had infiltrated Shibusen.  
**Characters:** Franken Stein, Medusa Gorgon, cameos Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn  
**Rating:** K+  
**Setting/Time frame:** Death City, episode 12  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SE.

* * *

Realization

Stein froze in his tracks as the wavelength of two witched washed over his soul. Witches? In Death City? The doctor bit down on his cigarette and lengthened his strides towards the origin of the release. But when he reached the alleyway, the witches where gone. Only Medusa stood there, her hands in her labcoat pockets, alone. But was that blood spattered along the ally floor? His green eyes narrowed; suspicious.

Maka came skidding around the corner as he entered the alley, nearly knocking into him. "Are you alright, Doctor Medusa?" she panted once they had reached the blonde nurse.

"I felt the presence of two witches in this area," Stein said smoothly, observing the alleyway with quick, precise sweeps of his gaze. Yes, that was definitely blood on the cobblestones and spattered on the walls. But was it witch blood? "It seems Miss Albarn did as well."

Medusa's back was still towards him, but she glanced back. "Yes, I also sensed them and came to investigate."

"I wonder if one of them was the witch that was there when Soul got hurt," Maka said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. Her words put a puzzle piece into the riddle Stein had been trying to solve for several weeks now and the proverbial gears in his head started to turn.

The witch who had been in charge of the demon sword seemed similar in appearance to Medusa; the doctor realized that since he'd first met her. He had put that initial thought off to the side at first, a silly notion or simple coincidence. But the now that the similarities were growing . . . The witch who controlled the Demon Sword had controlled snakes. Medusa, the nurse's namesake, was the Greek God of snakes; her name practically screamed the serpents. Stein knew that many witches were named after the animal they controlled.

She'd been standing in the alleyway where the witch souls had originated from when he had arrive; calmly and without any signs of exertion. Stein hadn't heard her footsteps as he'd approached, nor had he seen her arriving. While Death City was a warren was alleyways and side streets, a person who knew it, such as himself, could travel it easily and quickly. Medusa wasn't too new to the city and had been there long enough, by Stein's reckoning, to know the fastest path to the area. The nurse showed no signs of worry at the blood on the walls, nor did she turn to face him. Why was that?

Medusa was becoming more and more suspicious. The doctor believed he knew why: she was a witch. But what was she doing in Death City?

That witch had had the demon sword. Another fact clicked into place.

So when Medusa said that is was a possibility that the one of the witches could have been the witch who ordered the demon sword to attack Soul, the very witch that Stein believed her to be, he spoke up.

"No, I don't believe it's the same one." Medusa's shoulders hunched, and her body tensed. Stein inwardly smirked. Body language never lied. "For one thing, that witch had the demon sword and it's meister along with her. We never sensed her until she released her Soul Protect, so I doubt we'd sense her at all.

"Also, I have a feeling she'd be too cunning to release her Soul Protect in the middle of Death City without a purpose. However, one thing we do know is that this witch has an interest with weapons and meisters. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the area, observing the students. But she would do it quietly." His inner sadist begged him to make Medusa squirm, so he added, "I suppose it's even possible that she has managed to infiltrate the academy itself but that would be tricky even for a powerful witch."

She didn't flinch, so he appeared to shrug it off, although inside he was disappointed at the lack of response. "It was probably just a delinquent's act. You know, some young witches trying to scare the students of Shibusen. Whatever the case, it's a relief you weren't hurt by these witches, Miss Medusa. Shibusen can't get through a single day without a school nurse."

Medusa appeared to giggle, her hand going to stifle the noises. Stein's hand twitched inside his pocket. "You're right. But not to worry, Professor Stein, I'm quiet all right."

"But what if they come back?" Maka seemed to whimper. "If I see that weapon and meister again, I don't think—"

"Maka!" Soul dashed around the corner and came jogging up. "Are you alright, Maka? You shouldn't take off on your own Maka, it's dangerous!"

Stein zoned out for a moment or three, trying to make sense out of what he had come across. He needed concrete proof, though. He needed—

"Professor Stein?" Maka's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Miss Albarn?"

"I know what I'm lacking now. I know how to make my soul stronger! You told me to figure it out and I have."

The doctor smirked. "Excellent. Then I request you bring Soul to my office tomorrow morning for a special lesson."

Maka nodded earnestly. "Yes sir!"

"Extra lessons, what?" Soul looked extremely confused. "Maka, what is this abou—"

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Professor Stein! Goodnight Miss Medusa!" the young meister said as she pulled her weapon partner around the corner and out of site.

Stein stared at Medusa, and she blushed under his gaze. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "I mean what I said though, Miss Medusa. That witch could have invaded Shibusen. Be careful."

"Oh, I will." He saw the look she gave him and he felt a small twinge of victory inside him. He was right after all; she rose to his bait so easily.

"Well, goodnight. Be careful walking home. I know you have a long way to go."

"Yes . . . goodnight, Professor Stein."

As Stein watched her walk into the outer suburbs of Death City, he smirked. This experiment had taken a whole new twist. He fingered the scalpel in his pocket and brought it out; the setting sun glinted across its blade. It would be fun when his blade cut that perfect skin of hers and wiped the smirk off her face. But first, the doctor had to plan.

He'd be making a trip to the dispensary in a few days, he was certain of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Sequel to Bandages. Part of a coupla oneshots I think. Fourshot or fiveshot, I dunno. *shrug*

Anyway. More SteinMedusa hinted stuff, relationship starting up there . . .? Cookies if you spoted it. :3 Mish-mashed dubs and scanslated manga, plus threw Stein's POV and musings in there for affect. Yush. Hope you like, I'll write more soon. :3

-Toasty


End file.
